


Redamancy

by GalaxyStars13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Growth, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I REGRET NOTHING, Lesbians, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Tags, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, bisexuals, gays, guys being gay lol, haikyuu modern, lol the author is a dork, maybe it will be, maybe it won’t, pansexuals, please don’t yell at me this is my first story, please leave kudos TwT, read my story to find out, relationship, some relationships are already established, ugh i’ll update the tags later, will this be sad?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyStars13/pseuds/GalaxyStars13
Summary: •Redamancy: a love returned in full; an act of loving someone who loves you•a haikyuu college/modern au
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Suna Rintarou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. intro

Akaashi had finally arrived to campus. He was ecstatic to be there, although it was hard to tell with the stoic expression he always had. His parents were helping bring all his bags up to his new dorm. His last roommate was terrible and often snooped into his personal items. This caused a lot of problems for him so he was hoping that this year was better. After all this was his second year. 

Knocking lightly he heard, "come in the door's open". Standing in the middle of the room was an unfamiliar face. The person had slightly grown out bleached hair, that almost reached their shoulders. Staring at each other nothing was said until Akaashi spoke up, "hello, my name is Akaashi Keiji and I'm your roommate." Slowly the other person in the room introduced themselves, "hey I guess, I'm Kozume Kenma" and with that he walked away. Standing there dumbfounded by his new roommate's reaction Akaashi's parents just scoffed and just shook their heads. 

"Are you sure you want to stay here, it's not too late to transfer back to your old school". Akaashi turned around forgetting his parents being there in the first place and lightly smiled while telling them he was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO THERE!! This is my first story so i’m sorry if it seems a little slow. I will do my best to make it good but please be patient with me!! If you have any ideas, concerns, headcanons, or suggestions please leave them below!! Thank you!!


	2. school

A few days passed and not much had happened to Akaashi. Kenma mostly kept to himself, only asking the occasion question. Other than that he's been living a pretty uneventful life. 

Akaashi's POV:  
I woke up and decided to lay in my bed. No light was filtering into the room so I just assumed that it was still night. With the stress of school starting up again soon, I couldn't stop waking up at obscene times. I looked over at my alarm and realized I had actually woken up late. Panic started setting in and then I remembered why the room was still dark. Kenma had purchased blackout curtains for our room. He claimed, "it makes the gaming experience better". 

Jumping out of bed I started panicking. "It's the first day of school, I can't be late!" Rushing to eat a quick breakfast and brush my teeth I thought about what clothes would be acceptable for my first day. Deciding on a turtleneck and ripped jeans I began to fix up my hair and sprinkle just the faintest blush on my cheeks. 

I was almost ready when I looked over at Kenma's bed to see him still asleep. Debating on if I should leave him be or to wake him I decided to take the risk of waking him. Shaking him lightly he began to stir. As he finally gained enough conciseness to understand what was happening he looked up and glared. If looks could kill I would most certainly be dead. 

"What do you want?", Kenma asked not breaking his glare. "School's about to start, so you should get up."

"Why would I do that? I always skip the first day" 

I was astonished by his words. As a student who always tried their best in every subject, i just couldn't understand why he was skipping the first day. I just shook my head and got up and left. 

Walking onto campus made me regain all excitement I had about starting but it also came with a shit ton of nerves. I continued down the large walkway and almost ran into someone when I was opening the door. 

"Oh gosh that was my bad. Didn't mean to almost pulverize you there." I looked down to see a slightly shorter male with gray hair and a mole on his face. He had really beautiful features. "Ah no that was my bad, i've been so worked up today that I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay hon, just be careful next time. Anyways I didn't catch your name." 

"Oh! Akaashi Keiji, second year" 

"Well nice to meet you Akaashi, i'm Sugawara Koushi, third year" 

I widen my eyes a little at the thought of almost running over an upperclassmen. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry! You're an upperclassman and i've been rude to you" Sugawara just chuckled and gave a little shrug. "it's fine but you better hurry-" The sound of the bell ringing cut him off. 

"Shit, i'm late on the first day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO THERE!! so here's the second chapter. My goal is to update every week but well we'll see how that goes. As always, if you liked this chapter please like. It would make me a very happy person. I guess that's all, i'll see you next week!! (probably)


	3. class

Akaashi's POV:   
I began running to my class and hoped that all the years of volleyball would do me a favor. I then realize I have no clue where i'm going. With a frustrated sigh I look around and find the closest person I can to ask directions. 

I see a person drop a few papers on the ground and I go to help since well, never hurts to be kind. Even if I was late it never hurts to get on someone's good side. You know, to make connections. As I bend down the guy helping makes a little squeak. Like he wasn't expecting help. I looked up and was met with surprised eyes. 

At first glance he was a little intimidating but he seemed kind enough. 

"Oh, thanks for helping. Not many people like to come up to me because I scare them." 

I just give a silent nod before I remember I need to ask for directions. "Ah yeah, no problem. Uhm could you tell me where this class is?" 

I hand him my schedule list and after a moment of thought it was like a lightbulb went off in his head. 

"I'm actually headed this way right now. Just follow me. By the way i'm Azumane Asahi but just call me Asahi." 

"Akaashi Keiji" We walk for a little and then turn down a corridor to the right, reaching the desired classroom. Asahi pushes the door open and i look around. I look for familiar faces before remembering this is a different school. 

I head closer to the back and sit down next to a person who was busy painting they're nails. They looked over and winked. 

"Ohh what a pretty face you have. Anyways which color do you like better?" 

"The gray color would suite your outfit more." 

They pondered my choice for a second and then agreed. "Oh by the way i'm Oikawa Torru, i'm pretty sure i would've noticed someone with such pretty features around so you MUST be new." Nodding with confidence he went back to applying nail polish. 

I was a little shocked at first that he I new. I mean it's a pretty big school. Regaining my composure I introduced myself. I then went on to question why he was doing his nails in class. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
(baby time skip to the end of class) 

I gathered all the materials I used to take notes in class and was about to get up when I remembered I had no where to go. Seeing my look of discomfort Oikawa suddenly grabbed my wrist and started leading out of the classroom. 

"I'll introduce you to my bestie, since you probably don't know anyone yet." We walked to what looks like a cafeteria and I saw one familiar face. 

"SUGA, BABE COME MEET THIS CUTIE", Oikawa shouted in excitement. Suga looked to our direction and also pulled someone along with him. "Kawa please don't shout, but yes I met him. Ah him is okay right? I gave a timid nod and Suga continued explaining on how we almost became a human meatball earlier. 

"Anyways i'd like to introduce Yamaguchi Tadashi" They're a first year so please be nice to him. (i hc that yams uses he/they pronouns) He looks to me and reaches a hand out. I take it and give a little squeeze. I can just see the nerves rolling off of him. 

After introductions were all in order we settled down at a random table. Immediately Suga and Oikawa started gossiping. I drowned them out after a little while and got back to thinking about how I hoped this year would be better than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lol. i updated :D i think i’m feeling better but updates will continue to be random. my goal is to update once a week but obviously that didn’t work out too well the first time, so i’m gonna try for at least once a month -3-


	4. yams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m just another promise you couldn’t keep.

Yamaguchi pov:   
"Look Tadashi I just don't think I can do this. We aren't gonna work." I looked up at Tsukki and was stunned. "But- but Kei. You said that we'd always be together. I stayed with you since childhood and you suddenly want to break it off now?! What is wrong with you?" 

Filled with anger and hurt I rushed out our shared dorm. I ran as quickly as I could to a place where I knew I would be safe from my swarming emotions and prying people. As I was almost there I broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. "What the hell is wrong with him, why would he just up and leave me? There must be something wrong with me" 

The sound of me crying must have alerted the person I was running to because soon I was standing in front of Suga. "I- what's wrong? Why are you crying? Come 'ere" said Suga. I stumbled a little from how hard my body was shaking. I rushed into his arms and immediately felt safer. 

Standing next to him was Daichi. A concerned look on his face as he ushered us inside. It took me a while before I could explain what happened but when I finished they both sat there with dumbfounded faces. "How can he just do that?!" Daichi roared with anger. He was livid and if I wasn't trying so hard to calm the waterfall of tears I had I would be too. 

"There must be something wrong with me. Why would he leave me if there wasn't." At that moment I looked at Suga's face to see him wipe a few tears. "Sorry, it just hurts to see others upset. There's nothing wrong with you Yams but I really don't know why he broke it off with you." 

Looking down at my pants I whispered, "I wish our relationship was perfect like you and Daichi's." I felt Suga tense and looked at his face to see a frown upon his features. "Oh Yams we are no where near perfect. Far from it to be honest." 

"What- but you guys always seem to have little to no fights and are always so happy together. You just look perfect" 

This time Daichi spoke up, "Well we may not look it but we do fight and have arguments. There are times where we thought that we wouldn't last but that's just part of a relationship. We may seem perfect but we're only human" 

"Well I guess I never thought of it that way." A small smile replaced the frown on Suga's face and then his eyes started sparkling. "Oh no, I don't like that face. Koushi whatever you are thinking you better cut it out before you get us into trouble.", said Daichi in a skeptical manner. 

Suga scoffed and then said, "Relax Dai it's gonna be fine. So anyways what about a makeover, you know to make you feel better Yams?" I pondered the thought a little but ultimately decided to trust Suga and his wacky ideas. "Fuck it, I always wore what Kei- I mean Tsukishima wanted me to wear and looked how he wanted so it's about time I did something for myself and maybe this will make me a little more confident." 

"YES" Suga exclaimed before getting up and dancing around. Daichi sighed before he smiled a little and shook his head. He laughed and just told us not to do anything crazy before slipping out the room to let us get started. 

"Alright so what do you want to start with? I have a lot of ideas. I mean it does help that Kiyoko lets me practice on her", he murmured. "ANYWAYS do you have any idea on the way you want to look?" 

That's when I began to get nervous. Every time I brought up how I wanted to change my appearance to Kei- Tsukishima he always just laughed it off and called me an idiot. But I knew Suga and I trusted him to not judge me. I scrolled through my phone and found just the type of picture I was looking for. 

Suga's eyes lit up again and he squealed. "Yes, yes that's amazing. It's gonna look so good. Why haven't you done this yet? Doesn't matter, it gonna look great"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter in the background* SO WE ARE NOW MOVING ALONG IN THE PLOT. THIS NEXT PART WILL FOCUS ON YAMS. hehehehe i hope you enjoy the heartbreak i will give you <3


	5. yams 2

Yamaguchi's Pov:  
We began working right away on the new look I wanted. Suga had sent Daichi off to a nearby store to purchase some necessary items for my transformation. "I'm so excited to begin, you have no idea."  
Suga had this glow in his eyes that made him seem like a little kid getting his favorite food again. Sighing i said, "I kind of had a feeling that we were gonna break up soon." Meeting Suga's eyes I continued. 

*commencing flashback*  
I met Tsukki back in grade school, (pls I'm American {gross ik} so I'm basing the school system off of mine) I was sitting by myself during recess to hide from the people who bullied me. He found me crying on the ground after one especially harsh bullying treatment. "You know if you just cry and sit there like a wimp then they're just gonna keep coming back to hurt you."  
Sniffling I kept my gaze down, hoping that I would draw anymore attention to myself.  
"Well" ? "Can you speak?" "What's your name?"  
..."Yamaguchi Tadashi".  
He scoffed and I was certain he was going to walk away but instead a hand was out right in front of my face. Looking up to see his face I saw a faint blush coating his cheeks.  
"Tsukishima Kei"  
I may not have known it yet but I was gonna fall so deeply for him. 

time skip (lol funny bc we're in a flashback lol lol lol,,, okay I'll stop now) 

It's been four years since that moment.  
"Tsukki ? There's uhm.. something I need to tell you"  
He stopped walking and I took that as a sign to continue. "I uhm I- I'mnotstraightandIusehetheypronouns." I scrambled to get those words out and it took a second for him to process what I said.  
"Okay." He continued on home and I stood there shocked. "Is- Is that it?"  
"Do you want me to have a bigger reaction Yams?" I pondered the thought for a second before saying, "Well no, not necessarily but-" 

Cutting me off Tsukki exclaimed, "But you were scared I would blow up, or curse you out, or something extravagant. Leaving you crying alone. Is that what you thought would happen?" 

Once again I was frozen with shock. "Look Yams, you're my best friend. I would never do that to you. I'm never gonna leave you" 

After this event we only became closer and it scared me. I started to fall for my best friend. I was worried. Due to past experiences I was worried that I would never be good looking enough or I just wasn't ever gonna be enough for him. These thoughts floated around my head constantly and I began to lose myself. If it wasn't for Tsukki confessing first, I don't think we'd have ever happened but, it's all over now. He doesn't care anymore...  
*flashback over*

"Yams!!" 

I snapped out my daze and looked into the mirror. "The dye job is done, we just need to rinse it now" I smiled but it was small.  
"Hey, you good?"  
"Yeah just- feelings are fatal" After saying that Suga looked concerned again. I brushed off the rest of his questions and began to wash the bleach out my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ITS ME AGAIN. so my update schedule looks like it’ll be about once a month. I really want to update more but I’m a busy person TwT. Uhhhh yeah I guess that’s it, lol see you next month (or sooner)


End file.
